Naruto: The True Light and Darkness
by Dracalas
Summary: Naruto rises to power and battles against the gods for unknown reasons.


**A/N: **Hello everyone, I bring you my new fanfic and I hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think of the fic. This one will feature a powerful Naruto but you will see why he needs to be strong.

**Warning: **Violence, Swearing, Possible Spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>The village of Kirigakure had become peaceful since the rein of Yagure, the fourth Mizukage had ended. There were no longer any bloodline massacres and the people had finally gotten some piece since the new Mizukage, Mei Terumi, had led a rebellion and destroyed Yagura's rein. But that changed when someone got in.<p>

A small wave of lava burnt away a building, which the intruder dodged. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and wore a brown cloak, he was Naruto Uzumaki. A bullet of lava shot forward, making Naruto jump above it before twisting in mid air and dodging another. Mei had auburn hair which went down to her ankles and wore a long sleeved blue dress that went to her knees. She quickly shot out another bullet of lava, making Naruto dodge again. This went on for a few minutes before she stopped.

Naruto shot forward and swung his fist, only for Mei to grab it and slam her foot into his chest, but what she did not expect was for him to explode into wind and knock her back. Naruto appeared behind her and swung his foot down, on impact she turned to water and Naruto jumped back from a sudden forming of mist, sensing that soemthing was off about it.

His instincts proved right as the mist burnt away a home, turning the remains to rubble. Mei suddenly went through hand seals at lightning speed yelling **"Lava Style: Burning Monster" **a large dragon made of lava shot out of her mouth heading straight towards Naruto.

The sky suddenly turned dark as Naruto's hair grew black and spiky, some of the hair in a pony tail at the back. His eyes were dark and his finger nails had slightly elongated. His thrusted his hand forward saying **"Suction Gate" **a gate formed infront of his hand, sucking in the deadly lava. Naruto's hand closed into a fist, firing the lava back two times the size. Mei went through hand seals yelling **"Water Style: Exploding Water Wave" **a huge wave of water slammed into the draogn of lava, putting it out but it had taken alot out of Mei but she was not going down yet.

Going through hand seals at a fast pace she yelled **"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet" **a dragon of water shot forward. Naruto closed his eyes and the dragon slammed into him **"Blades of Darkness" **black blades protected Naruto from the attack. Naruto thrust his hand forward, firing off the dark blades at Mei. A wall of water suddenly sprung up, blocking the blades and pushing them back.

A Kiri shinobi appeared and launched a bullet of water at Naruto, wo jumped above the attack and commanded the blades to impale him. On impact he exploded into water and the Kiri shinobi appeared above him, bringing down a sword. Naruto's eye went pure black and the Kiri shinobi was smashed away by a arm of dark chakra.

The arm curled around Naruto and flashed. Naruto was now covered in armor, dark spikes sticking out of the shoulders, a purple skull like emblem on the front and a black wing sticking out of his left shoulder. Shadows seemed to suck into the armor, making Naruto look more intimadating. In his right hand was a sword with a skull on the hilt, a purple steel blade with bandages on the handle. His left hand was covered with a purple gauntlet and sharp looking claws.

**"Darkness Style: Malevolent Claw" **dark energy formed around Naruto's gauntlet before launching out at high speeds in the shape of three large blue arcs. Mei quickly substituted herslef with a water clone before pulling the Kiri nin out of the way. Naruto noticed this and fired of another three arcs. Mei jumped to the side, avoiding one of the arcs of energy with the Kiri nin in her arm. Suddenly Naruto was in place of the arc 'What, he substitued with his own attack' as Naruto slashed through her and the Kiri nin they both bursted into water.

More Kiri nin appeared and circled Naruto. Water whips appeared in there hands and they slung them around Naruto. Naruto burst into dark energy, blowing away all of them and escaping from the village.

**The Void**

Naruto appeared on a large mountain covered in trees, a normal blue sky with a few clouds above, it seemed like a normal place. If you ignored the other floating mountains and gargantuan creatures with wings flying or just floating in the air. In the middle of it all was a massive whirlpool, one side was white while the other was black, it looked similar to yin yang if one got a good view of it.

A strange ghost like cloaked figure floated to Naruto, its dark clothing flapping in the wind, signafying that it was a shade, if the dark purple eyes were anything to say **"Naruto sama, you're back," **the shade whispered in surprise. Naruto only nodded before holding out his hand, to which a massive electric eel came out of the water below them and came up. A large fish appeared in Naruto's hands, he could hold it up thanks to his great physical strength.

The eel sniffed Naruto before swallowing the fish whole and making a strange sound before going back into the water. It was truly a magnificant sight and not many got the chance to see such a creature.

**"Naruto sama, we have gotten a report that the gods are up to something. There movements have changed and there soldiers are starting to move outposts and have more scouts out then usual." **Naruto stayed slient, but the shade knew that he was thinking.

"Noted. Shade, humans are foolish, they know nothing. I'm glad that I do not live in Konoha, the village of the biggest fools. Humans will never command me, they are weak and worthless." Naruto said.

Shade nodded, Naruto disliked humans a great deal and wouldn't be surprised if Naruto wanted to kill some.

"Why am I cursed with the power of Light and Darkness, Yin Yang." Naruto whispered, since everyone was after him because of that power. Shade stayed silent, having nothing more to say to Naruto and disappeared.

Naruto walked down the floating mountain, walking past many trees and strange creatures, such as large dragon flies, two headed lions and other creatures that you would never see in the ninja world. Naruto came to see a red haired man with red eyes and a red cloak chained to two dark pillars and as roaring like a fox, if the 9 tails were any indication.

"Don't worry Kyuubi, I will release you from the gods control soon and justice shall be brought." Naruto said while Kyuubi kept roaring. The gods were truly dark, they say they are good, but in truth there is no such thing as good and evil, everyone has there own justice.

"What would you do, Tarios?" Naruto said before his eyes shot open and he ducked under a bolt of lightning. He looked up and saw soldiers of the gods, all of them had Susanoo's emblem on them, which consisted of a bolt of lightning, a tornado and wave of water.

'How did they get in?' Naruto jumped above a a large bullet of water while a dragon made of water materialized infront of him and he was not in his darkness mode, since whenever he traveled to another dimension or realm his mode would turn off.

Naruto twisted around before landing on the ground. A golden chakra exploded all around his body before his eyes went gold and his hair was shining. One of the soldiers thrust his palm forward, firing off a gale force of wind. An orb of wind surronded Naruto before exploding, repelling the gale force of wind. Naruto was not done yet and almost instantly fired a golden arrow straight at the wind user who jumped away from the attack.

**"Storm Style: Cataclysmic Eruption" **the void started shaking before torrents of water shot up into the sky, while the sky itself looked like it was cracking. A huge hurricane exploded forcing away everything, even Naruto was having trouble staying on his feet.

In the centre was Susanoo, a blonde, blue white haired man with a cloak similar to his soldiers cloaks. The sheer power coming off of him was godlike, Naruto could feel his power draining, he was nowhere near the power of a god yet so he did the only thing he could, escape. A golden light surronded Naruto before he shot up into the sky, leaving the void whiel Susanoo destoryed it and his soldiers grabbed Kyuubi and disappeared from the soon to be destroyed dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Done the first chaper, thisn one will be short because it is somewhat chapter 1 and a prologue together. Naruto is powerful but he is nowhere in the level of Susanoo, Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu yet.

Please tell me whatt you think of the first chapter :).


End file.
